emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Tate
Christopher Francis "Chris" Tate was a c haracter in Emmerdale from Episode 1403 (14th November 1989) to Episode 3536 (17th September 2003). He was paralysed from the waist down after the plane crash and was one of the shows greatest bad boys. He lied, cheated and swindled his way through life and often ended up with a fat lip even if he was disabled as he pushed people to the limit. He was the son of Frank Tate and brother of Zoe Tate. Chris found that he had an inoperable brain tumour in 2003 and vowed to get revenge on his scheming wife Charity by committing suicide and making it look like murder as he swapped the drink he poured with an identical one which had poison in it. Chris still gets the odd mention nowadays and was a legendary character. Biography Backstory Chris Tate was born on the 11 December 1963 in Yorkshire. Storylines Chris Tate clashed with Emmerdale Farm resident Matt Skilbeck at Hotten Cattle Market over some sheep. Matt disapproved of his treatment of the lorry load of sheep. Chris's father Frank had just bought Home Farm in the same village that Matt lived in, Beckindale. Chris later attacked George Starkey when he found out that Frank had helped his wife die in 1984 and had sprayed "LadyKiller" grafitti on one of the Tate Haulage lorries. Chris married girlfriend Kathy in November 1991. She had an affair in 1993, breaking it off when Chris was permanently paralised in the plane crash. Kathy stayed with Chris, but they split up and divorced after he had an affair with Rachel Hughes, getting her pregnant. They married and she gave birth to a son, Joseph. In 1999, Chris became friends with employee Liam Hammond. Chris did not know that Liam was his half brother. Liam kidnapped Chris, keeping him locked up for a month, until he was shot dead by Zoe, much to Chris' upset. Chris then began dating Charity. They married in 2001, despite the fact that Charity didn't love him. Before they married, she had an affair with Chris' sister Zoe. Although Chris forgave her, he wasn't as forgiving when he found out Charity was having an affair with her ex Cain and threw her out. He then committed suicide, framing Charity for murder, although the truth was later revealed. In 2004, Charity gave birth to Chris' baby, Noah. Character creation and development Memorable info Birthday: 11th December 1963 Died: 17th September 2003 (Aged 39) Full Name: Christopher Francis Tate Family Father Frank Tate Mother Jean Tate Siblings Zoe Tate, Liam Hammond (half, same father), James Tate (half, same father) Grandfathers Nigel Tate Spouse Kathy Merrick (1991-1995), Rachel Hughes (1995-1999), Charity Dingle (2001-2003) Children Joseph Tate, Noah Tate See also *Chris Tate - List of appearances *Tate Family Tree Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 2003. Category:Haulage firm owners. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Tate family. Category:Home Farm owners. Category:1963 births. Category:1991 marriages. Category:1995 marriages. Category:2001 marriages. Category:2003 deaths. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Residents of Mill Cottage. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Villains. Category:Deceased characters